Power Struggle
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: As part of her latest Protector mission, Sofia recruits Cedric, Merlin, and Greylock to help her unearth a corrupt member on the renowned Conjurors' Board.
1. Calling All Conjurors

Power Struggle

Summary: As part of her latest Protector mission, Sofia recruits Cedric, Merlin, and Greylock to help her unearth a corrupt member on the renowned Conjurors' Board.

Disclaimer: I own only the Conjurors' Board and its members.

A/N: All right, guys! This is probably my shortest chapter story in a long time. Four chapters. Le gasp. :p After this, there will be a Calista-centric story, and story focusing on a mysterious SOMETHING going on, a few undisclosed stories for now, and a big one that will take place at the end of this year (yes, you have to wait till December till it's released, lol). I want to thank everyone who's helped me either with cover photos (MarionetteJ2X), story ideas, encouragement in any form, etc. You've been a big help! In any case, hope you enjoy this story. If nothing else, it'll be good to see Cedric and Greylock working together again (at least from my own stories' perspective). 😊 Also, chapter/story updates won't be as frequent as they have been, most likely. We're getting into the second semester and closer to testing and such, so it may take a few days/weeks for the next thing to come out. Just letting you know ahead of time.

Note: Malango the Magnanimous first appeared in my story "On Thin Ice," whereby he was sent to determine Cedric's fate as a sorcerer. He's back!

* * *

Chapter 1: Calling All Conjurors

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Cedric drawled as he sat on a sofa in Chrysta's home, his elbow resting on the armrest and his cheek leaning against his fist. "You mean to tell me that someone on the Conjurors' Board— _the_ board that decides to promote or revoke magic—is a corrupt evildoer?" He rolled his eyes. "This is the biggest dramatic event I've been involved in since…" He cleared his throat, straightening up and adjusting his bowtie. "Never mind."

Chrysta smirked as she shrugged. "What can I say? Sometimes, power gets to people, and they act on their impulses. From what I hear, this person has been harboring extra magic, stolen forbidden spells, destroyed other spells, and the list goes on."

"How do they know it was a board member?" Sofia asked as she pushed Cedric's arm aside and sat on the armrest next to him.

"There _is_ a whole other side of this sofa, you know," he remarked, brushing her ponytail away from his face.

She smiled sweetly toward her friend. "Yeah, I know." She glanced back toward the other Protector, awaiting her response.

Chrysta shrugged. "Something about only the Top Ten—apparently that's their nickname, or something—know about the private sectors of the headquarters. Only _they_ would have passcodes or spells to access the forbidden spells, which have been locked up in a high-security vault." She tossed Sofia a portfolio, sighing as her former trainee caught it and opened it up, withdrawing its contents. "Malango the Magnanimous—" She blinked as Cedric groaned in dismay. "I take it you know him?"

"Long story," the sorcerer admitted as Sofia handed him some of the documents. "Let's just say, he and I don't exactly see eye to eye."

"That's an understatement," Sofia murmured as she shuffled through the files. "Chrysta, these are the people on the board, huh?"

"Yeah." She grabbed another list from her table and read out the names: "Malango the Magnanimous, Ilse the Effervescent, His Excellency Sir Clement, Gerard the Generous, Madame Zenile, Esme the Enchantress, Colonel Vincenzo the Vigilant, Oniquela the Observant, Sir Ignacio, and Lady Erzabet Léa." She shook her head. "Some interesting names a few of these people have…"

"I've found that the more magically-influenced their background is, the more _interesting_ their names get," Cedric told her as he shuffled through his set of files. "Meanwhile, all I see from these documents is a name and a face, and very minimal information. None of this is going to lead to any revelation about motive, innocence, or guiltiness."

"Right," the older Protector agreed. "That's where you guys come in."

"We're not going undercover again, are we?" Sofia asked, laughing as she handed Cedric the rest of the documents and the portfolio cover. "Because as fun as it was, I'd rather just be myself this time."

"No kidding." Cedric slid the documents into the portfolio and tied it shut. "No more pirates, if you please. I had to take two baths just to wash the disgusting sea filth off. And somehow, a starfish stowed away in my boot."

Chrysta snickered. "Aww. You could have had a new pet, Cedric."

"It wasn't exactly alive when I found it…"

She frowned, shaking her finger accusingly at him. "Bad pet parent."

Sofia giggled and put her hand on Cedric's shoulder after he made a sound of annoyance. "Calm down, Mr. Cedric." She turned to Chrysta. "Okay, I guess we'll just need to get to the Conjurors' Board, speak with Mr. Malango, and do some research ourselves."

"Right, but honestly, I wouldn't go by yourselves, if I were you." She stood up and stretched. "I think it's common knowledge how dangerous evildoer wizards and warlocks are—even, or perhaps I should say _especially_ , the higher-ups. They have a lot to lose if word gets out that they're committing unspeakable crimes."

"But who else could we take?" Cedric wondered, glancing toward his partner, who gave him a knowing smirk. He frowned. "No."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Cedric. He could be very useful—"

"Right, _or_ he could get the both of us locked up." He passed her the documentation as he stood up. " _I_ was formally pardoned. _He_ was not."

"I'm sorry," Chrysta interrupted, standing up and folding her arms. "Who are you two talking about again?"

"Mr. Greylock," Sofia answered, smiling sheepishly as Cedric sighed. "You've met him before, Chrysta. Back when our castle was under siege by Princess Imaldrina and Galiviano, he came to help us out. He's Mr. Cedric's friend."

"Arch-nemesis," Cedric corrected, frowning. "And while our sort-of friendship is far better than it used to be, and while I'm happy that he's got a new life away from public eye, the fact remains that taking him anywhere could be problematic."

"Wait, Greylock the Grand?" The crystal fairy gaped at them. "One of the ones caught uprising against his kingdom several years ago?" She slapped her forehead in realization. "I didn't realize _that_ was who was helping you guys. I'd heard he'd escaped and was never caught…" She narrowed her eyes toward the princess, who looked rather guilty at that point. "What did you do?"

"More like, 'What did _we_ do?'" She gestured between herself and Cedric. "It's a really long story, but… When you'd sent me to Rudistan on that Protector mission that one time, I got captured. Mr. Cedric came to save me, and Mr. Greylock happened to be there too, because he'd been roped in as some sort of fall-guy for the real villain. Anyway, because he saved me, and because he showed some form of loyalty, _and_ because he wasn't being treated right in the dungeon…" She still felt her blood boil when she recalled how awful he'd looked when they found him: thin, pale, and clearly close to his demise. "We let him go. And the last time we saw him, he'd changed a lot. He has his own family now, Chrysta, and he's been making amends for his misdeeds ever since. Everyone deserves a second chance, and he's made a lot of progress. Don't take that away from him…"

Chrysta stared at her friend for several moments before sighing heavily. "Well, I suppose…it's been a long enough time now."

"According to the Conjurors' Board," Sofia began calmly, "conjurors who commit bad deeds can be pardoned by a royal member. If it comes down to it, _I'll_ pardon him."

"Not sure that's quite how it works…" The crystal fairy shook her head before shrugging. "But, if you think he'll be an asset to your mission, I guess it's up to you."

"Good." Sofia smiled. "And I think it would be great if we could get Mr. Merlin to help us too."

"Now you're talking," Cedric enthused, grinning at last. "Merlin should have been on the board himself, but I'm sure he has far better things to do—magically speaking—than moderating how others use their own magic. It seems like he would find it a mind-numbingly boring job."

"There's no doubt in my mind," Chrysta chuckled. "All right. You have the information you need. Cedric, do you know how to get to the Conjurors' Board?"

"My father has a map that I can use. We'll figure it out." He glanced toward Sofia. "I suppose we could stop and chat with Merlin on the way home, and I can pen a letter to Greylock. We should be ready to go by the end of the week."

Sofia nodded in agreement before glancing at Chrysta. "Looks like we have a plan."

The other Protector smiled and nodded. "Looks like it."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Boardroom Breakdown


	2. Boardroom Breakdown

Power Struggle

Summary: As part of her latest Protector mission, Sofia recruits Cedric, Merlin, and Greylock to help her unearth a corrupt member on the renowned Conjurors' Board.

Disclaimer: I own only the Conjurors' Board and its members.

A/N: Y'all crack me up. Lol. Glad I could make people happy since I published the first chapter faster than expected. Clearly, the same couldn't be said for the second one, since work got in the way. Whoops. Haha. So, in this chapter, we're going to collect Merlin and Greylock before heading out, and it's time to analyze the members of the board. Pay attention to the details: both what is and isn't said. Sometimes the most miniscule and seemingly unimportant things happen to be the most useful bits of information. Of course, you know that by now. 😉

PS: I had an interesting comment/suggestion on my reviews, so I figured I'd follow up with that. 😊 NerdsinaTree, hope you like the addition! Also…fluff warning! Oh, by the way, I'm leaving several hints throughout here that will eventually feed into other stories. :D They may not be obvious right now, but later on, you'll probably look back and realize how it all makes sense. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Boardroom Breakdown

* * *

"I've finished the letter," Cedric informed Sofia as she glanced up from working on something. It was the following morning, and they were in the workshop; Wormwood was sitting on Sofia's shoulder, watching their actions out of curiosity. "Hopefully this will get to Greylock in time."

"At least Mr. Merlin is on board," Sofia replied, tying off the portfolio with the Conjurors' Board information that Chrysta had given them. "Even if Mr. Greylock can't make it or doesn't get the letter before we leave, we'll still have the best wizard in the world helping us." She then sighed. "Although…it would have been great to have another sorcerer on our side…"

Wormwood smirked as he glanced toward Cedric, who stood there with the letter in his hand, staring at it. "Princess Sofia, I must say… You would have made an excellent _wicked_ sorceress." He turned his smirk toward her as she glanced at him, frowning. "You're really good at emotional manipulation."

She scoffed and waved him off her shoulder, glaring at him as he landed on the table between her and Cedric. "I'm not trying to be manipulative. I'm genuinely saying that Mr. Greylock would be a great asset to our team. And who knows? Maybe the letter _will_ make it there in time, but… I guess I'm just not sure about the timing."

Cedric sighed heavily. "All right, let's just go get him then."

The princess grinned excitedly. "Really?"

"Yes, why not? Besides, if we're there in person, it will be harder for him to say no." He chuckled as Sofia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's not Greylock you should worry about," the raven remarked. "It's that two-toned wife of his, not to mention that wacky fairy."

"Princess Ivy has actually calmed down a lot over the years." Sofia leaned forward onto the table, placing her head in her hands. "And so has Miss Nettle." She then grinned at Wormwood, who immediately lost that confident look. "And…"

Wormwood glared at her. "Don't even say it."

"Whether or not you're willing to admit it, Wormwood, _so have you_."

"Ugh." He rolled his eyes, ruffling out his feathers, as if a bad feeling had washed over him. "Bah, between you and Nina, I swear you're both trying to turn me into…" He turned to Cedric, who was now humming happily as he pulled down a few jars from his cabinets and placed them onto the worktable. " _Him_."

Cedric paused in his task and offered his familiar a pointed stare. "I beg your pardon? What exactly is so wrong about being more like me? I'm a well-respected and revered royal sorcerer, you cranky ball of feathers."

Wormwood groaned. "You give the man a title, and suddenly he's all overly confident and _cheerful_. I'm out of here. Try not to get arrested at the Conjurors' Board." He smirked and took off out the window.

"Now that he's gone," Cedric murmured as he gathered a few supplies (including the portfolio) and slid them into a black bag before fastening and tying it together, "we can get back to the task at hand. If we leave today, we could retrieve Greylock, then pick up Merlin, and then head off to the Conjurors' Board."

"I'll go tell my parents and get a bag packed then. Did your dad get the map to you?"

He nodded, patting the bag he was holding. "It's inside the portfolio. Don't let me forget it."

She smiled. "Okay. I'll meet you downstairs in about an hour then."

* * *

Before long, after clearing their mission with Sofia's family, the duo was off in the AutoCoach to their first destination: Princess Ivy's secret island. With the journey came a strange feeling of nostalgia for both friends. It had been a while since they'd seen the island and its habitants (with the exception of Greylock, of course).

"You know that Zinnia is two years old now," Sofia commented, laughing in disbelief. "Hard to believe."

"And what of Sir Finlay's children?" Cedric added. "The little one, Davina, is also the same age. And that would make Sapphire…" He gaped at her in surprise. "She will be six years old this year, Sofia."

"That is so weird!" She laughed and leaned back against her seat. "I feel like the years are flying by now compared to when I was younger."

"Don't worry," he assured her sarcastically, "they start getting slower again once you're out of your teenaged years." He chuckled as she scoffed and folded her arms. "Sorry to disappoint you."

She just smiled and shook her head. "That's not actually that disappointing. I'd rather enjoy things at a slower pace than seeing them going too fast. Maybe it's a blessing in disguise?"

Cedric hummed thoughtfully as he glanced out the window, noting the scenery change. Below them was a familiar expanse of land and a castle. "Perhaps."

* * *

They touched down directly outside of the castle, exiting and stepping onto the flush ground. It was incredible how much more _color_ had been added to the island, especially with Princess Ivy's well-known distaste for anything apart from the grayscale spectrum. There was the green grass, several varieties of colorful wildflowers, a new aqua-blue pond just in the distance… But the castle was still the same shade, which—they supposed—was probably the princess's decision. It was a blend of the two worlds, so to speak.

"Is this the same island?" Cedric asked in surprise, glancing around.

"The one and the same!"

"AHH!" Cedric turned, glaring at the cackling fairy hovering near him. "Nettle! Stop creeping up on me like that." He folded his arms as she snickered and lowered to the ground. "I see you've certainly not changed."

"Why change perfection?" she asked cheekily before hurrying over to Sofia, circling her a few times as she flew. "Speaking of change—my, Princess Sofia, you've grown up so much!" She smiled as the princess laughed. "How old _are_ you now?"

"Seventeen. I'll be eighteen in October."

"Oh, my…" She clasped her hands over her heart dramatically and touched down to the ground again, practically stumbling backwards in surprise. "That's so hard to believe. I know we saw you a few years ago when you were traveling through. I still remember when you were just an annoying little thing, though."

Sofia's smile fell from her face, and she folded her arms, sighing. "Gee, thanks."

"Is Greylock around?" Cedric asked, trying to shorten the conversation and get back to business. "We have a serious inquiry for him."

"He's inside with Zinnia. Ivy is somewhere on the other side of the island, collecting some flowers for me."

"Aww, Zinnia," Sofia laughed, smiling. "How is she doing? We haven't seen her since she was a baby."

"She's perfectly fine," the fairy insisted as she led the two friends into the castle, passing through a few rooms. "She's learned several words." She grinned over her shoulder. "She calls me Nanny."

"Aww."

"Isn't that…adorable?" Cedric rolled his eyes. "Never would have pictured _you_ as a nanny."

"To be perfectly honest, neither would I…yet it's a welcomed change that I never knew I wanted or needed." She winked at them before pushing a door to another room open, revealing a large, cozy, dark blue room with a huge plush rug in the center of the floor and several sofas and armchairs scattered about. "This is the common room. Well, one of them, anyway, but it's Zinnia's favorite." She pointed toward a little child sitting with her back to them. "There she is."

Sofia, curious, walked into the room and around the rug, lowering to her knees and placing her hands on the plush white rug as she looked at the little girl before her. She smiled kindly as the toddler stared up at her.

Zinnia had a fair complexion and charcoal-colored hair tied into twin ponytails on either side of her head. Her eyes, like Greylock's, were hazel. She was dressed in a simple white dress with black trim on the sleeves, the hem of her skirt, and the collar along her neck. Her feet were currently covered in simple black stockings, with no shoes in sight. She had a rather contemplative look on her face as she stared at the visitor before her.

"She is adorable with her cute little ponytails!" Sofia gushed as she gently reached forward, holding her hand out. "Hi, Zinnia. You probably don't remember me since I met you when you were a baby, but I'm Sofia."

Zinnia blinked at the other girl, tilting her head to the side. "Eh?" Considering the situation, she reached forward and placed her tiny hand into the princess's hand.

Sofia smiled and gently held the little one's hand. "You're the same age as my little brother, you know. I bet you two would get along great."

The little girl giggled as she turned and picked up a small stuffed skunk plush, handing it to Sofia. "Roma!" she announced.

"Roma?" She gently patted the stuffed animal before glancing toward Miss Nettle. "As in…the same name of Ivy's skunk friend when I was younger? Is he still around?"

"Oh, he's with Ivy, actually," she laughed. "Still going strong."

"This is all well and good," Cedric began, "but where exactly is Greylock?" He yelped when he felt a zap against his back, and he turned abruptly, glaring at the cackling brown-haired sorcerer. "Oh, you're really mature, aren't you?"

Greylock grinned, slinging one arm around his sometimes-friend. "I can't say I was expecting to see you here, but I knew your voices were unmistakable."

"Daddy!" Zinnia called, pushing herself to her feet and hurrying over to her father, smiling happily as he scooped her into his arms.

"Hello, Ducky." He smiled as she beamed and made a quacking noise.

"Ducky?" Sofia asked curiously as she stood and walked back over to them.

"Yes. We've taught her different animal sounds. The duck is her favorite, so now…Ducky." He tapped her nose, eliciting a giggle from his daughter.

Cedric nodded. "That's mildly…adorable. Anyway, the reason we're here…" He gestured toward Sofia as Greylock held Zinnia to his shoulder, gently patting her back. "Sofia, as you know, is a Protector for the Ever Realm. She goes on missions all the time, and this one happens to be one that hits particularly close to home."

Greylock frowned as he turned to Sofia. "What does he mean by that?"

She sighed, folding her arms. "It's the Conjurors' Board… Apparently, there's a corrupt member that we have to discover and report."

"Just _one_?"

Cedric rolled his eyes. "We agree on something."

"Anyway," the princess continued, "this corrupt member has been illegally taking extra magic, stealing spells, using forbidden spells, and lots of other things. And it can only be a board member because the Top Ten are the only ones who would have access to the forbidden spells. So… It's got to be one of them. And Chrysta, the Protector who trained me, gave us a portfolio filled with information about each member, but we're traveling to the actual board so that we can get more in-depth information and figure out who it is."

"And…what exactly does this have to do with me?" Greylock's eyes darted back to the other sorcerer.

"Well… Sofia believes that…you would be a great asset to our mission of…solving the mystery of the corrupt Conjurors' Board Member." He shrugged. "But I know you probably don't want to go since you're so busy with your baby duck and all…"

Greylock laughed and rolled his eyes. "And I'm also a wanted criminal, of course." He hugged his daughter to him, stroking her hair. "It would be like walking irony… I'll go."

"That's what I th—wait, what?" Cedric blinked at him. "A-Are you sure? If you get arrested there, you may not see Zinnia or Ivy again for a long time…or maybe ever."

"I doubt a board that's under the watchful eye of the Protectors for being targeted as a corrupt group has any room to talk." He smirked as Miss Nettle scooped the toddler from his arms. "Besides, your princess has so graciously decided to include me in this mission of hers, and I just think she is splendid." He winked toward Sofia, who laughed. "How can I say no?"

"And just what am I supposed to say to Ivy when she gets back exactly?" Miss Nettle gave them all pointed stares.

"Oh, just tell her I'm visiting Cedric and Princess Sofia. It won't be a lie, and she'll think nothing of it."

"I take it you're often in trouble with her," Cedric remarked, smirking.

"Not as often as you'd think. Anyway, Princess Sofia." He turned to the teen and smiled. "I'll be happy to accompany you both on this mission."

"I appreciate it, Mr. Greylock… But if you _are_ in danger of getting arrested, maybe you shouldn't go… I really should have thought this through…" She then gasped, a thought striking her. "Wait a minute… The Royal Reprieve."

"The what?" Cedric blinked at her as she laughed.

"Remember, Mr. Cedric? Malango the Magnanimous came all those years ago and tried to take your title and everything away, but there was a subsection in his list of rules or whatever that allowed a royal family member to pardon you. Dad did that. What if I did the same thing for Mr. Greylock?"

"Are you sure a princess holds that much influence over the board?" Miss Nettle wondered as she patted the toddler's back. "Your father is a king, Sofia, and a ruler of his own kingdom. And you're third in line… A bit down the list, hmm?"

"Sure, but… I _am_ a royal. By all association. They'll have to listen to reason."

"They're magic wielding businesspeople, Sofia," Cedric corrected. "They don't _have_ to listen to much of _anything_. They already think they're deities of magic." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to try." She reached out and grasped Greylock's arm, smiling at him. "Because I think Mr. Greylock deserves just as much of a second chance as anyone else. And with a family of his own now, not to mention helping us save my kingdom a few years ago, I'm going to see that he gets that chance."

Greylock smiled sincerely at the teenager. "Thank you, Princess Sofia." He turned to Miss Nettle and Zinnia, leaning down and kissing the toddler's cheek. "Daddy has to go to work now, Ducky."

"Work?" the two-year-old asked, her lip trembling. "No…"

"I'll be back soon. Be good for Nanny and Mommy, okay?" He gently tugged on one of her ponytails before kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, Daddy," Zinnia echoed, sniffling a bit and nuzzling her head against Miss Nettle's neck.

"Aww," Sofia whispered, clinging to Cedric's robe sleeve and looking toward him with a small sigh. "No matter the outcome of this mission, we _must_ get Mr. Greylock back to his family."

Cedric said nothing but instead wrapped one arm around her as she hugged him.

* * *

A few hours later, the trio of friends were in the AutoCoach and heading back toward Merlin's castle, their suitcases all stored away. Cedric sat next to Sofia as Greylock lay on the seat across from them, his arms folded over his stomach and his feet resting on the wall.

"I hope you're comfortable," Cedric remarked sarcastically as they flew through the air.

Greylock cracked one eye open and smirked at his friend. "More than I believed something like this would be. You actually did a really remarkable job making this thing, Cedric."

Cedric blinked in surprise, not expecting the compliment. "Well, uh… Thank you."

"As soon as we get Mr. Merlin, we'll need that map of your dad's, Mr. Cedric." Sofia gestured toward his bag, which was stored above them. "Because I don't know where this Conjurors' Board is."

"It's exactly where you'd expect it to be," the brown-haired sorcerer told her. "They're a magical board in an enchanted society. They're clearly not part of _this_ realm. We live in the Ever Realm. Where do you suppose _they_ live then?"

Sofia pondered his words before attempting, "The… _Never_ Realm?"

"Oh, Merlin, no," Cedric corrected her. "The Never Realm is something else entirely… Something we don't speak of."

Seeing her curiosity on the matter, Greylock decided to carry on with the conversation to curb her intrigue. "It's actually not that glamourous of a title: the Conjurors Realm."

"Oh." The princess seemed a bit underwhelmed with the revelation, but she merely shrugged it off. However, the _other_ realm she'd recently discovered filled her with inquisitiveness. She knew Cedric didn't want to talk about it—or at least not here, so she decided that she'd ask him more about it when they were alone again. "That makes sense."

"Yes. So, anyway, to get there, you must reach a certain geographical coordinate, and a magic spell will transport you there."

' _Sounds like Mångata,_ ' Sofia thought to herself, not wanting to bring up that realm for obvious reasons. "I guess they're hidden for a good reason?"

"Of course," Cedric quipped. "They don't want us lower magic users snooping around their precious realm."

"If that's true, then why does your dad have a map to get there?"

Greylock frowned as he sat up, staring pointedly at Cedric. "Why _does_ he have a map to the Conjurors Realm, Cedric?"

He clasped his hands into his lap and told them, "Because… _his_ father was once on the Conjurors' Board." He shook his head. "Father said that board ruined whatever shred of humanity the man had left in him, and he was miserable until his dying breath. That's one of the reasons I detest them: because of the negative impact they've had on my family. But overall, I just don't care for the cold and callous nature that many of them seem to have."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Cedric," Sofia murmured, taking his hand and scooting a little closer to him. "I had no idea."

"Agreed, Cedric," Greylock added. "It's absolute rubbish what a board can do to people."

Cedric nodded in appreciation before squeezing Sofia's hand in reassurance. "Enough about that. We have a mission to focus on now, so let's keep our minds clear. And that way, we can solve this mystery, help apprehend the wrongdoer, and be back to our respective homes soon enough."

* * *

After a brief stop to pick up Merlin, the friends were off again. Upon updating the older wizard on more information and explaining their intentions, everyone appeared to be on the same page. Cedric retrieved the map from his bag and passed it over to Merlin, who peered at it over his spectacles.

"The Conjurors Realm, eh?" the old man muttered. "Never thought I'd have to see the likes of that place again."

"You've been?" Greylock asked in interest.

"Oh, numerous times in my youth. I was always getting into all sorts of trouble with my flippant magic use." He chuckled. "For a while, I believed they were going to strip me of my powers and force me to live out life as simply a strange man with an affinity for tall hats. No, instead, they were rather annoyed to see just how powerful and revered I soon became." He smiled triumphantly and vaguely gestured with his free hand. "Jealousy is an ugly thing, my friends. …And so is the political nature of the infamous Conjurors' Board."

Somewhere a few hours north of Enchancia, the quartet finally located the indicated map point that would lead them into the Conjurors Realm. This particular point just so happened to be situated between two large, crooked trees that seemed to lean toward each other.

"We mustn't stop," Merlin informed them as he slid the window of the AutoCoach open and pointed his wand toward the trees. "I know the incantation to open the portal to the Conjurors Realm. It will take a great deal of energy."

Sofia moved to the floor of the AutoCoach and withdrew her wand from her robe dress, holding it up. "Then let us help you."

Seeing the older wizard's hesitancy, Cedric shook his head. "Sofia's right, Merlin."

"Besides," Greylock added, withdrawing his own wand as Cedric did the same, "four wands are better than one, right?"

Merlin nodded. "Very well. Everyone concentrate then, while I open the portal." With the quartet focused and their wands aimed toward the trees, the old wizard began his incantation:

* * *

"'Mid twisted wood, let swirl about

the portal in as well as out.

Unlock the hidden gated helm,

and lead us to the Conjurors Realm!"

* * *

The portal between the trees opened up, swirling like a vortex. The AutoCoach instantly flew into the portal, making it through just as it sealed up behind them. While the action of opening the portal to the realm did drain a bit of their energy, it wasn't nearly as bad since four people had taken on the task instead of only one.

"Are you all right?" Cedric asked Sofia as he sheathed his wand and placed his hands on her shoulders, noticing her slightly labored breathing.

"I'm fine," she insisted as she slowly moved back to her seat beside him. Glancing at her left wrist, she noticed that her ES Bracelet was glowing, seemingly stabilizing her energy (as it was expected to do). She smiled as her strength returned to her. She looked toward Merlin, who was now reclined against the seat next to a tired-looking Greylock. She smiled gently. "See? Team work is better for all of us."

Merlin chuckled and nodded slowly. "Point taken, Princess Sofia. I appreciate your help—all of you."

Greylock laughed breathlessly, patting the wizard's shoulder with his left hand. "It was nothing. All in a day's work."

* * *

The AutoCoach pressed on through the vortex before ultimately arriving at a large, open, darkened space. There wasn't any type of atmosphere in the area, which meant no sun, no sky, no clouds, no precipitation… Just open spaces of somewhat-illuminated darkness from tiny pinpricks of star-like objects floating about. In the midst of the darkness was a huge beige and black building elevated on a stone platform. As far as the quartet could tell, there were no stairs or anything leading to the platform, which suggested that any who wished to visit must do so by air.

"The members of the Conjurors' Board don't actually _live_ here, do they?" Sofia asked, frowning as she looked around at their surroundings.

"They travel here at a few times a week," Merlin explained. "There are dorms for the members to stay in if necessary, but this isn't exactly a completely inhabitable place, as you can tell. They each live elsewhere."

"And I take it they're currently here for some reason?" Cedric clarified.

"Yes. There have been several new spells proposed, and they require complete attention. Therefore, as far as I know, they're here for at _least_ four days this week."

"Oh, good," Greylock joked lightheartedly. "Because I would have hated to come all this way only to discover that no one is home."

Sofia laughed.

The AutoCoach landed on the platform outside the building, and the visitors exited and promptly walked to the large, looming door of the building.

"So, does this building have a name too?" Sofia asked as she glanced toward Merlin.

"The Quad."

"Riveting," Cedric murmured as he reached out, grasping the large door knocker and pulling it down toward the door a few times. He flinched as it made an echoing pound each time. "Rather loud, isn't it?"

Merlin shrugged. "It's a large building, Cedric. They'll need to be able to hear if there are visitors—which is rare, by the way."

"Oh, joy." Greylock sighed. "We're going to get kicked out, aren't we?"

"Have at least a _little_ faith, Mr. Greylock." Sofia smiled at him as he glanced down at her. "I have a feeling that things are going to be fine."

"Considering your history, Princess Sofia, I'm inclined to believe you." He'd only barely returned the smile when the door before them swung open. "AHH!"

Cedric rolled his eyes as Malango the Magnanimous stood before them at the entrance. "Greylock, stop shrieking."

"That wasn't a shriek," he argued. "That was a…manly yell!" He pointed toward the smirking board leader at the door. "You could have warned us you were opening the door, you know."

"Yes, because that's how it works," Malango commented sardonically as he rolled his eyes. "Ah, Merlin." He reached out, shaking the wizard's hand. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, Malango. Princess Sofia tells me that you have a bit of a situation on your hands."

"We do… Please, come in." He ushered them all inside before shutting the door behind them. He then took a good look at the group. "I recognize Princess Sofia—sort of. You seem to be a good bit older than the last time I saw you."

Sofia just smiled.

"And Cedric the Sensational…er, Great, actually, isn't it now?" Seeing Cedric nod, he folded his arms. "Glad to hear that your pardon paid off. I have yet to hear of any sort of negative feedback on the status of your magic wielding, so nicely done."

Cedric simply nodded. Why did every 'compliment' from this guy feel like a back-handed insult?

"And…" Malango narrowed his eyes toward the other sorcerer. "Greylock the Grand… You have a great deal of nerve showing up here, especially considering how you practically vanished after escaping your confines due to uprising against your own kingdom."

"There's a lot to that story that you don't know, Mr. Malango," Sofia defended. "The guards weren't treating him right, and he was being manipulated into doing some really awful things. But I can attest that Mr. Greylock has changed a lot and has made great strides toward becoming a much better person. I wouldn't have asked him to come with us if I didn't believe in him."

Greylock gaped quietly at the princess, whom he knew to be fair and just, but seeing her defending _him_ for a change was something of a miraculous honor.

Malango placed a hand to his chin, stroking his short beard. "I take it you are enacting the Royal Reprieve then?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Very well." He turned his gaze toward Greylock, who gulped. "Like Cedric, you will receive a second chance. However, if you mess up even once, all of your powers will be revoked, and every last bit of magic will be drained from you, and you will no longer be a sorcerer."

"I…understand." Though to be perfectly honest, considering all the torment he'd gone through not long after betraying King Magnus, nothing could hurt as badly as _that_ had. Though he never vocalized that opinion. He turned to Sofia and whispered, "Thank you."

She smiled and reached out, gently squeezing his hand, before turning her attention back to the leader. "Chrysta, one of the Protectors of the Mystic Isles, let me in on what's going on. We have the documentation about the members' names and a few minor things, but we don't know much more than what we were told. Maybe you can give us some better insight?"

"I can. Follow me." As he led them down a long corridor, he explained a bit more detail. "There are currently ten members on the Conjurors' Board, including myself." He stopped before a large door and held out his hand to a side panel, which scanned his handprint and allowed him inside.

The large room lit up instantly with several candles and oil lamps, revealing a rather grand library.

"Wow," Sofia breathed, spinning slowly as they walked. She looked toward Cedric. "It reminds me a bit of the Secret Library."

Cedric nodded as he noticed the huge window just to their right, which was partially draped with red curtains. Many of those candles were floating in various places. There were rows of long beige tables and chairs, each table filled with parchment and quills. "I think I'd rather spend my time here if I were on this board."

Malango chuckled. "You and Madame Zenile. She absolutely loves to read, and I often catch her doing just that after the meetings. Speaking of which…" He gestured toward one of the tables, where the quartet sat down. He then conjured individual lists for each of them, guiding the lists to the four companions. "On the lists before you, you will see more details about each person: name, age, date of birth, education, honors, and strikes."

"Strikes?" Merlin queried. "As in, things that have been marked against them on their permanent record?"

"Precisely."

"I bet our lists are long," Greylock whispered to Cedric, who waved him away.

With the lists on display, they were now able to see exactly what type of people they were dealing with.

* * *

 _Conjurors' Board Members_

 ** _Malango the Magnanimous (Head Chairman)_**

 _Age: 74_

 _DOB: 01/15_

 _Education: Hexley Hall; Aimsworth Science Institute_

 _Honors: Head Chairman induction; Badge of Bravery for rescuing two children from a madman_

 _Strikes: 0_

 ** _Ilse the Effervescent (Chairwoman)_**

 _Age: 42_

 _DOB: 07/18_

 _Education: Conjurors' Academy_

 _Honors: Medallion of Magic (for surpassing all other members of the cohort)_

 _Strikes: 1 (Unauthorized use of sleeping spell on a non-magical bystander)_

 ** _His Excellency Sir Clement (Magistrate/Chairman)_**

 _Age: 68_

 _DOB: 10/21_

 _Education: Conjurors' Academy; Balmont Alchemy University_

 _Honors: Badge of Bravery; Medallion of Magic; Magistrate of the Year Pendant_

 _Strikes: 0_

 ** _Gerard the Generous (Chairman)_**

 _Age: 36_

 _DOB: 12/26_

 _Education: Hexley Hall_

 _Honors: Generosity Medal_

 _Strikes: 0_

 ** _Madame Zenile (Chairwoman)_**

 _Age: 71_

 _DOB: 04/02_

 _Education: Uchawi Preparatory School; Aimsworth Science Institute_

 _Honors: Chairwoman of the Year_

 _Strikes: 0_

 ** _Esme the Enchantress (Chairwoman)_**

 _Age: 25_

 _DOB: 03/24_

 _Education: Hexley Hall_

 _Honors: None_

 _Strikes: 2 (Used unauthorized spell during seminar; sold unapproved potion to buyer)_

 ** _Colonel Vincenzo the Vigilant (Military Chairman)_**

 _Age: 77_

 _DOB: 05/29_

 _Education: School of Sorcery and Science; Magical Military Prep; Institute of Conjuring and Spellcasting_

 _Honors: Badge of Bravery_

 _Strikes: 2 (Two counts of aggravated assault—possible effects of PTSD)_

 ** _Oniquela the Observant (Chairwoman)_**

 _Age: 32_

 _DOB: 01/05_

 _Education: Lady Carmaine's Magical Academy for Girls; Balmont Alchemy University_

 _Honors: None_

 _Strikes: 4 (All four—speaking out against the Conjurors' Board and its decisions on spell limitations. On her final strike)_

 _ **Sir Ignacio (Chairman** )_

 _Age: 59_

 _DOB: 03/13_

 _Education: Stansbyre Academy; Universidad de Magia y Ciencias_

 _Honors: Badge of Loyalty_

 _Strikes: 0_

 ** _Lady Erzabet Léa (Chairwoman)_**

 _Age: 48_

 _DOB: 11/11_

 _Education: Deboise Prep; Kensington's School of Magic and Science_

 _Honors: None_

 _Strikes: 0_

* * *

"This is…a lot of information," Sofia remarked as she scanned down the list.

"I'm aware," the chairman informed her. "I'm going to give you some privacy for a while to go through the lists more completely. We have a meeting about to begin, and it will take us about two hours to complete. When we are finished, we will call it a day. Tomorrow, I suggest sorting out alibis."

"As in, we'll get to meet the members and hear their sides of the story?" Cedric clarified. "And begin clearing names, I'm assuming?"

"Yes. When you finish, even if it's before I'm done conducting my meeting, you lot are welcome to head to bed for the evening. My assistant, Bilgano, will show you to your dorm."

"Bilgano?" Sofia blinked when a tiny elf appeared out of nowhere and landed on the table before them, his large orange eyes staring at her; he was a pale shade of purple and dressed in a rather immaculate black suit, complete with a pocket watch, and his short black hair was slicked back. "Oh, hi!" She smiled. "Are you Bilgano?"

"Yes, I am!" the childlike voice responded enthusiastically. "Just let me know how I might serve you! Master Malango has asked me to guide you, our visitors, whenever you're ready!"

"Sure is energetic, isn't he?" Greylock snickered.

"I'm off," Malango announced. "Bilgano, don't pester our visitors while they're working. In fact, make yourself busy and straighten up the library until they request your services."

The tiny elf nodded happily and jumped down from the table. "Yes, sir! On it, sir!" Like a little ball of energy, he hurried off and began organizing the library.

"Mind if I borrow him sometime?" Merlin joked. "My castle is a bit of a disaster right now."

Malango chuckled and left the quartet to their research.

"Well, guys," Sofia began, sighing, "the sooner we get started, the sooner we'll finish."

* * *

With that, they began sorting out information, categorizing people by provided notations, making notes of interest (especially concerning strikes and reasonings _behind_ those strikes), and likelihood of ability to commit the suggested crime. However, it was difficult to do so without actually seeing the people in person and hearing their sides of the story. It was like a cold read really, where they were expected to get something out of nothing but mere writing on paper. Still, they did the best they could with the limited resources that they had at the time. Before long, the candles began to shrink and douse one by one, and they all knew it was getting rather late. So, they called on Bilgano, who graciously guided them to their dorm.

Surprisingly, their overnight bags were already in the dorm. It was a simple room with two bunkbeds, already made up in some of the finest linen they'd ever seen. While it was simple, it was still elegant. Other than the beds, there was a desk on the opposite wall with a chair, and there was also a screen for changing. Not much else was seen.

"The Refreshing Room is down the hall," Bilgano announced to the visitors as he stood at the door. "Good night to you all! Breakfast will be ready at 6:00 in the morning!" He beamed before shutting the door behind them.

"Wow," Cedric finally breathed, shaking his head. "I wonder if he's like that all day and night…" He then turned back to the bunkbeds. "So… How is this going to work?"

Merlin pointed toward the left one. "I claim the bottom bed. My old bones won't like the idea of climbing up and down that ladder."

Greylock nodded. "I'll take the top then."

Sofia and Cedric exchanged glances before smiling.

"I'll take the top too," Sofia told her friend.

"Are you sure? I could take it if you'd like."

"It's fine, Mr. Cedric—"

"It's literally for one night," Greylock interrupted, laughing. "Hopefully, anyway."

Sofia grinned, playfully patting Cedric's cheek. "I'll take the top, since I know you're not too keen on heights and everything." She climbed up the ladder and sat down, draping her legs over the side and gently swinging them back and forth.

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Very well. Whatever makes you happy."

"Whatever makes _you_ happy, Mr. Cedric." She smiled playfully as he chuckled.

"You know what makes _me_ happy?" Merlin cut in, yawning. "Sleep. I bid you all good night." With that, he slipped under the covers of his bed and yawned again before sighing and maneuvering his hat over his face.

Before long, all four friends had settled down and were fast asleep in the comfortable darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the late meeting, Malango kept a close eye on each of the board members as they spoke. As far as he was concerned, _any_ of them could be the culprit. He never took things at face value, and he never relied solely on peoples' words anymore. Actions spoke louder than words, and right now…everyone's actions looked suspicious to him. He sighed and rubbed his temples as the board continued deliberating over the new spells introduced. And among those ten, one of them felt rather…uncertain, even amidst contributing to the conversation.

' _No matter what, I must remain calm. They'll never suspect me… Right? Hmm, perhaps I'll have to do a bit of…convincing…'_

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Alibis Aplenty


	3. Alibis Aplenty

Power Struggle

Summary: As part of her latest Protector mission, Sofia recruits Cedric, Merlin, and Greylock to help her unearth a corrupt member on the renowned Conjurors' Board.

Disclaimer: I own only the Conjurors' Board and its members.

A/N: All right! Time to sort through the actual board members and hear their alibis. Make sure you're paying attention to what they say, and see if you can figure out the mystery before Sofia and Co. 😉 Also, Mr. Shortman92, I like to look at it this way: to me, magic is sort of an early (and often even more advanced) version of technology. SO… There's that. Haha! Oh, just to clear up something about the DOBs: those aren't years mentioned in the numbers. Those are months and days. Like Malango was born 01/15, or January 15. Hope that helps. Haha. I tend to stay away from years in this universe. 😊 Also there will be a nice little throwback to one of my super old stories in here: "Truly Spoken." 😉

* * *

Chapter 3: Alibis Aplenty

* * *

The next morning, after Bilgano awoke the visiting quartet, the friends sat down and ate breakfast together. A beautiful spread of muffins, eggs, ham, juices, and fruit spanned the table, and they each ate their fill.

Afterward, the little elf led them back to the library, where they were to set up for the alibi interrogation.

"Thanks, Bilgano," Sofia said with a smile. "Can you tell Mr. Malango that we're ready?"

"Not a problem, miss! I'll do that now, and if you need me, I'll be within shouting distance. Good luck!" He giggled and took off running.

"All right, here's the plan," Merlin began as he gestured toward each chair. "Princess Sofia, I want you in this chair. You'll take notes."

She nodded and sat down.

"I'll do the questioning and sit next to you. Cedric, you keep your wand ready and sit on the other side of Sofia. If anyone gets defensive and tries to attack, don't hesitate."

Cedric nodded as he sat next to Sofia.

"And Greylock, you'll be on the other side of me. Watch for signs of deceit. You'll also be able to help the princess when we preview the notes afterward."

Greylock nodded and sat in his assigned seat. "Sounds good. I've become rather adept at determining deceit."

"Insert quirky comment here," Cedric mumbled to Sofia, who giggled and nudged him.

Merlin passed Sofia some parchment paper before sitting next to her. "All right, then. I suppose all we need to do now is wait for Malango to send everyone in."

It didn't take too long before Malango himself walked inside, followed by the rest of the board. He gestured to the nine others before addressing the visitors. "To make this completely fair, Merlin, I ask that you indicate who goes in what order. That way, everything is completely objective and there is no room for manipulation. We will all enter one by one, and each will sit before you and declare his or her alibi."

Merlin nodded. "Sounds reasonable." He picked up a list and began calling out names. "This will be the order: Clement, Malango, Esme, Ignacio, Ilse, Gerard, Erzabet Léa, Vincenzo, Zenile, and lastly Oniquela."

The group exchanged glances before leaving, save for the one requested to speak first: His Excellency Sir Clement, the magistrate. The older man sat in the chair directly across from the quartet. He had graying black hair that was trimmed neatly around his collar and ears and tired gray-blue eyes. He wore dark gray magistrate robes over his daily suit. His posture was poised and proper, and his expression was rather serious.

"Good morning, Sir Clement," Merlin greeted, receiving the same response. "As you're probably aware, there is the possibility that a member of the Conjurors' Board is doing some rather illegal things. According to our notes, the last known incident—stealing an illegal potion called 'Nocturnal Nosh' from the vault that only the Top Ten possess access to—took place three nights ago. Would you mind telling me where you were during that time?"

"Certainly," the old man complied, clearing his throat. "During the meeting earlier that day, I had come down with a rather nasty migraine. As I didn't feel much like traveling home because of the debilitating occurrence, I stayed in my dorm. Went to bed early, as a matter of fact. From what I understand, someone came by to check on me—because I heard the door open—but I can't be sure who it was."

"Are you familiar with what the Nocturnal Nosh is or does?"

"Of course. If consumed in just the right amount, it can keep a person awake for days, without any need for sleep. However, the side effects are pretty terrible when they begin showing. One for certain is itchiness, and I believe another is watery eyes."

"Thank you, Sir Clement. If you don't mind, send in Malango." He glanced toward Sofia, who had copied down a short form of everything the other man had said. He then turned to Greylock, who simply shook his head.

The old man nodded before leaving, the leader entering instead and sitting before the group.

"Welcome back, Malango," Merlin said warmly.

"Much thanks. Don't treat me any differently from the others. Question me just as you would any other board member."

The wizard nodded. "You're already aware of the situation. Tell me, where were you three nights ago when the Nocturnal Nosh was stolen?"

"I was in a late meeting with Vincenzo and Zenile. We were discussing creating some warning labels for upcoming spells in a variety of spell books, since some do have traumatic results if used improperly." He folded his arms and sighed. "As Vincenzo suffers with some horrible war-related flashbacks, and since these spells and their purposes may trigger negative reactions, he's the one who pushed for the labels. Zenile and I agreed, as we want our fellow magic wielders to be safe when conducting spells."

"I see. And I was wondering if you could verify something… What happened with Sir Clement that evening?"

"He'd gotten ill, and it's likely due to one of his migraines that he's prone to. He stayed here that evening since it was too bad for him to travel. I checked on him prior to retiring for the evening myself. I stayed in another dorm not too far from him, because I didn't want him left here alone, just in case something happened to him."

"Understood." Merlin glanced down at Sofia, who was just finishing writing her notes for the leader. "I think that's all we need. Thank you. Please send in Esme."

"Very well." He stood up and left the room.

"So far, I sense the truth from the two we've seen," Greylock murmured to Merlin. "Although, it could just be a very good façade."

"We'll need to hear more from the others," Cedric insisted. "However, Malango _did_ back up Clement's claim, without even being prodded for information."

"I think they're both telling the truth," Sofia admitted. "I know I don't always have the best judge of character, but I can usually tell when something is off about someone."

"Usually," Greylock chuckled, shaking his head as Esme walked in and sat down in the chair across from them.

Esme possessed a fair complexion with tumbling blond curls that spilled over her hips when she sat down. Her green eyes seemed to hold a few secrets behind their depths, though the friends were not about to jump to any conclusions just yet. She wore a black robe with silver lining and a matching corset tied tightly about her waist. "Let's get this over with," the young woman insisted, yawning and flexing her fingers. "I have a lot of work to do."

Merlin frowned at the girl's somewhat aloof nature. He was aware that she was 25 and a great deal younger than the other board members, but he seriously had to wonder just what qualities she possessed to have them want this moody woman on the board with them. "Ahem… I'll ask you the same thing I've asked the others so far. You are aware of the possibility of there being a corrupt member on the Conjurors' Board."

Esme rolled her eyes. "Everyone's aware of that. You people wouldn't _be_ here if it weren't for this nobody who decided to disrupt our lives."

Sofia frowned and wrote something down under Esme's name.

"Yes, well…" Merlin was fumbling a bit for the words before finally regaining his composure. "Based on the information we have, three nights ago was when the culprit last struck, stealing a potion called Nocturnal Nosh. If you don't mind my asking, young lady, where were you at the time?"

The blonde smiled flirtatiously, twisting a few ringlets of her hair around her fingers. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"He would," Greylock insisted, growing irritated with the girl's attitude. "That's why he's asking."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, sitting up a bit more. "After our meetings that day, Oniquela and I went to a tavern to eat and relax. We stayed there for about an hour when an old friend of mine came in, and he joined us. 'Quela said she had to go not long after, and she left. But I've got witnesses who can vouch for me—I stayed there for a while."

"Mm-hmm," Sofia murmured sarcastically yet softly to herself as she wrote something down under Esme's name. She smiled lightly when Cedric nudged her.

Esme glowered at the quartet before asking, "Can I go now? I really have a lot to do."

"I'm sure you do," Sofia muttered low enough only for Cedric to hear, and she nearly broke into snickers when he nudged her again.

"You're free to go." Merlin glanced down at his list. "Please have Sir Ignacio come in next."

"Fine." Esme left, her blonde curls bounding behind her as she all but ran out of the room.

"Didn't much care for her attitude," Greylock admitted as they were finally alone.

" _You_ didn't?" Cedric laughed. "Sofia over here was practically condemning the poor girl with her little comments. I had to try to keep her in check."

Sofia rolled her eyes before looking down at her notes. "Even if she's innocent of the crime, she needs to grow up a bit. And that's coming from someone eight years younger than she is. I feel if you're going to have a high position of power, especially for someone so young, you should at least be humble and reserved. Not rude."

"While I agree, let's not allow only her attitude to make the decision for us." Merlin smiled as Sir Ignacio arrived, sitting down across from them. "Good morning, Sir Ignacio."

The man in question had a dark olive complexion, warm brown eyes, and black hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He wore a dark red robe, which was opened over a brown suit. He nodded. " _Buenos días_."

"Uh-oh," Greylock mumbled. "Um… Can you understand us well?"

" _Sí_ , _se_ _ñ_ _or._ I speak well enough, but sometimes I… Eh, _a veces no puedo decir las palabras que necesito…_ " He paused, frowning at the blank looks on the men's faces. "I am sorry."

Sofia pushed the notes to Merlin, handed him the quill, and whispered something to him, smiling as he nodded. " _Se_ _ñ_ _or Ignacio, usted puede hablar conmigo si quiere."_ She smiled happily as the older man nodded in delight.

Cedric chuckled as he watched his partner communicate with the man. He'd forgotten that she'd indicated her knowledge of Spanish. Apparently, Miranda had taught her some when she was younger, and it appeared that she'd retained and polished it well enough to speak with the man. It made him proud, really.

" _Sí, gracias, jovenita._ " He smiled as she giggled. " _¿_ _Cómo puedo ayudarte?_ "

" _Es posible que usted sabe de un miembro corrupto en el 'Conjurors' Board.'_ " Seeing him nod, she continued, " _Este miembro robó una poción que se llama 'Nocturnal Nosh.'_ _¿_ _Qué hizo usted hace tres noches?_ "

" _Tres noches… Ah, yo encontré con mi esposa para nuestro aniversario: treinta a_ _ñ_ _os._ "

Sofia grinned. "Aw, _felicitaciones._ "

" _Gracias, se_ _ñ_ _orita._ _Asistimos una gran fiesta con muchos miembros de nuestras familias en mi pueblo._ "

" _Sí, lo veo…_ " She nodded, whispering something to Merlin, who promptly wrote it down. " _Pues, gracias, Se_ _ñ_ _or Ignacio. Por favor, dile a Ilse que necesitamos hablar con ella._ "

" _Sí._ " Sir Ignacio smiled and nodded before standing and turning, walking out of the room.

"What in the Ever Realm was going on?" Greylock asked.

"He said he and his wife celebrated their thirtieth wedding anniversary with family, and they had a grand party in their village."

"Not that." The brunette gaped at her. "How many languages do you _know_?"

She laughed. "Just two. And I know enough of that language to communicate well with others."

"Uh-huh…" He grinned. "Impressive."

"Thanks, Mr. Greylock." Sofia quickly took her notes and quill back as Merlin settled back into his natural role.

Ilse, a small woman with brilliant red hair and vibrant purple-blue eyes, sat down in the chair next. She wore a bright yellow robe with red roses etched into the fabric. She seemed a bit meek, despite the loud colors.

"Good morning," Merlin attempted, smiling as the woman nodded. "Are you Ilse?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"You know that we are here to discover a potential corrupt member of the Conjurors' Board?" He saw her nod again. "Evidently, three nights ago, the Nocturnal Nosh potion was lifted from the vault, which is impossible unless the member was a part of the board. Would you mind telling us where you were three nights ago?"

She cleared her throat and finally seemed to find her voice. "I traveled home with another board member: Erzabet Léa. She and I are neighbors. Anyway, after the coach landed in our village, my sister surprised me with a visit. We went to a tavern to eat, and I saw some of my coworkers there: Esme and Oniquela."

"Mm-hmm…" He glanced to the side, noting Sofia writing down some information. "And did they stay the whole time?"

"No. Esme's friend—a posh-looking gentleman-came in, and I saw Oniquela leave a bit earlier. My sister and I didn't leave until at least half an hour after Esme and her friend did."

Sofia rolled her eyes as she continued writing. Not that she had anything against Ilse, but she didn't really care for Esme at this point.

The older wizard smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Ilse. Please send in Gerard." He looked toward the others as she left. "And she's second in command…"

"I assume she's nervous," Cedric suggested. "Considering the circumstances, I feel she has every right to be."

"Well, she at least confirmed that the other two were at the tavern," Greylock suggested with a shrug.

Sofia nodded. "And she said she went home with Erzabet Léa. I think we need to hear more on her side of the story too."

Gerard walked in and sat down in the chair. He had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes, and he was of a fairer complexion. His rumpled robes were dark blue with the tie haphazardly knotted around his waist. He yawned once as he smiled lazily at the members. "Hi."

Merlin nodded. "Good morning, Gerard. As I'm sure you're aware by now, we're here investigating the possibility of a corrupt member on the Conjurors' Board."

"Seriously?" He laughed, scratching his neck. "They don't allow criminals onto our board, sir."

"I'm aware, but that hasn't stopped someone from being just that." He tapped one finger against the table before asking, "Are you familiar with the potion called the Nocturnal Nosh?" Seeing Gerard nod, he continued, "It was stolen the other night. Tell me, what were you doing three nights ago?"

"Three nights ago…?" He shrugged. "Well, I stayed behind to clean up some of the Quad since it was a mess. And then I met up with Esme and Oniquela at the tavern a while later. Actually, I only met up with Oniquela when she was leaving, because we're from the same town, and I kind of wanted to hang out with her."

"What town might that be?" Merlin inquired as Sofia wrote.

"Oh, it's called Keyshore. Pretty nice town. A bit on the old-fashioned side, but I'm not complaining." He grinned.

"And you say that you and Oniquela met up and…I take it, left the tavern?" Seeing the young man nodding, he asked, "Where did you two go after that?"

He yawned and ran a hand over his face before shaking his head. "We took a walk around and chatted for a while. Talked about stuff that _wasn't_ work related. And then I took her home before going home myself."

"In Keyshore?"

"No, sir. In Brookshire. We both live in a different town from our family now that we're working for the Conjurors' Board. It just so happens to be the same town as each other again."

"I see. Well, thank you for your time, Gerard. Please send in Lady Erzabet Léa."

The brunette nodded and headed out the door.

Sofia wrote a few things under Gerard's name and tilted her head. "Esme said that Oniquela left the tavern before she did. Maybe when she met her 'friend,' that's when Oniquela and Gerard met up."

Greylock hummed. "Guess we'll find out when we talk to this Oniquela person."

Lady Erzabet Léa shuffled into the room, delicately sliding into the chair. Although her dossier indicated that she was only 48, the woman had a cane and a very slow gait. She was dressed in the finest white silk robe with her light brown hair tied into an elegant braided bun. Her gray eyes peered at them through half-moon spectacles, and her gentle smile never left her face. "Good morning," she said, a distinctly different accent slipping out when she did.

"Good morning, Lady Erzabet Léa." Merlin smiled in return.

"You can call me Erzabet. The long title gets a bit wordy sometimes." She chuckled.

"Very well, Erzabet. As I've indicated to your colleagues, we're here investigating the possibility of a corrupt member on the Conjurors' Board. It's suggested that the person, whoever it was, stole a bottle of Nocturnal Nosh three nights ago. May I ask where you were three nights ago?"

She nodded. "I was at home with my husband and children. I'd traveled in the same coach with Ilse to get there."

"And does Ilse live near you?"

"Yes, indeed. We are actually neighbors."

Sofia marked off a few things on her list. Ilse had said the same thing.

"I see. Thank you for your time, and please send in Colonel Vincenzo next."

Cedric sighed as the woman left. "I doubt it was her."

"What if the cane is all an act though?" Greylock asked suspiciously. "She doesn't seem old enough to have one…"

"Maybe she had an accident," Merlin suggested.

"Or maybe she uses it to hit people with if they try to stop her from stealing her precious Nocturnal Nosh?"

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself, Mr. Greylock," Sofia remarked as she finished her notes. "Think about it. She has a husband and children. If nothing else, we could see if they would vouch for her."

Colonel Vincenzo stepped into the room, his posture every bit as poised as expected of a military man. With precise steps, he marched to the chair and sat down. Unlike the others, he had forgone his robes for a dark gray and black military outfit. His hair was closely shorn and gray, and he had a matching mustache. His eyes were a weary blue. His skin was pale. And he looked a bit on edge.

"Colonel Vincenzo, thank you for meeting with us," Merlin stated clearly.

"Not like we had much of a choice," the old man grumbled. "What's all this nonsense about a corrupt member being on our board? And who in his right mind would steal some Nocturnal Nosh? Everyone knows that stuff is dangerous!" He stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over. He glowered at Cedric, who'd jumped up and wielded his wand, pointing it at him. "Put that away, boy, unless you intend to use it against me."

"If you make a wrong move, I won't hesitate," the younger sorcerer declared, purposefully positioning himself between the military man and his partner.

"Mr. Cedric…"

"Settle down, Cedric," Merlin insisted, standing calmly and holding out one hand to the royal sorcerer. "Stand down."

Cedric frowned and lowered his wand, backing off.

"Next you, Colonel," Merlin said firmly, staring seriously at the other man.

The colonel did as he was told and slowly returned to his seat after setting it up correctly again. "…I apologize. I'm a bit on edge these days…"

Greylock refrained from making a sarcastic comment, but his wild-eyed look toward Cedric pretty much said it all.

"It's quite all right. Let's just all remain calm." Merlin smiled disarmingly, internally grateful when he noticed the other man calming down. "Now then, back to business. I understand you're aware of the full situation. Would you please indicate where you were three nights ago?"

Colonel Vincenzo sighed heavily. "I was with Malango and Zenile. We had a late meeting to resolve some issues we'd come across. Warning labels, mostly." He cleared his throat. "I was in the war. I have two strikes against my name because I couldn't control my reactions to some potions and spells, and I accidentally hurt a few people in the process. Even though I was pardoned, my name still had to be reported, and here I am now." He shook his head. "War does some awful things to you, though I'm sure you four couldn't possibly understand that. Not that I'd wish that on anyone…"

The blue-clad wizard nodded. "Understood. Thank you, Colonel. Please send in Madame Zenile on your way out."

"Surely…" He mumbled a few things to himself before ambling out the door.

Sofia let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding before looking around at the others. "I don't think I've been that nervous in a while." She glanced down at the shaky notes she'd taken, frowning. "I feel bad for him, but…"

"I can tell you this much," Greylock began, "he's not lying. The effects of war are real. I saw that with my own grandfather." He shook his head.

"Keep it together," Merlin told them. "Just two more, and then we can review our information and make some final decisions." He smiled as Madame Zenile walked inside and sat down before them. "Good morning."

The woman in question seemed to be around Malango's age. She was a darker woman with silvery-black hair clipped back into a fancy barrette. Her robe was orange and blue with intricate designs. Her teal eyes stood out the most, with their mirthful nature. "Good morning," she returned. "How are the four of you today?"

Cedric smiled, happy to finally have someone engaging them. "We're doing well. How are you?"

"I'm just fine. I hear we're here to discuss the whole member situation."

"Yes," Merlin agreed. "According to what we've heard, the potion known as Nocturnal Nosh was stolen from the vault here. Only members of the Conjurors' Board have access. As this happened three nights ago, it is imperative we know where you were during that time."

She nodded emphatically. "Indeed, sir. As you may have heard, I was here with Malango and the colonel. We were meeting to discuss adding specific labels to our upcoming spells in newer spell books."

Sofia wrote a few things on the list.

"Colonel Vincenzo and I sat and chatted a bit longer when Malango went to check on Sir Clement, who'd gotten a rather bad migraine. He's been prone to them a lot more recently, the poor dear. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Not long after, the colonel and I left and took the same coach home."

"And to your knowledge, was anyone else here besides Clement?"

"Um… Just Malango, when he was tending to Sir Clement. He didn't want to leave him here by himself, so he stayed in the other dorm." She shrugged. "Anyone else, I'm unaware of. I'm pretty sure the others traveled home at different times."

"Thank you, Madame Zenile. You've been most helpful. Please send in Oniquela on your way out."

The old woman grinned. "Of course, Merlin. You have a good day." She left the room, every bit as upbeat as she'd walked in.

"I like her," Sofia remarked, smiling. "She's probably my favorite."

"Hold off on choosing sides until we hear all the perspectives," Greylock told her with a chuckle. "We still have one more to go."

She shrugged. "I like her attitude anyway."

The final board member, Oniquela, sat down in the chair last. She had light brown skin and jet-black hair braided down her back. Her robes were multi-colored and a bit tattered compared to the others'. She also appeared to have a few more piercings in her ears and even a few distinct markings on her hands and along her neck. Her dark brown eyes stared curiously at the foursome before her. "Saved the best for last?" she guessed, smiling playfully and crossing her arms.

"We'll find out," Merlin replied in jest, smiling. "Oniquela, right?" He hummed as she nodded. "Well, I'm sure you know the word by now. We're here investigating a potential corrupt member on the board. Three nights ago, someone stole some Nocturnal Nosh, which was locked up and which only the members of your board know how to access. Could you please tell me where you were three nights ago?"

"Sure. I left here after our meeting, and Esme and I went to a tavern together. We ate and talked until one of her friends stopped by. Not wanting to be a third wheel, I left and met up with someone from my own hometown." She smiled softly.

"Let me guess: from Keyshore?"

"Eh, not quite. Keshire." She laughed. "People always call it that for some reason—even the locals sometimes, which is weird. Anyway, we talked for a while before I went home. The next day at the meeting, I heard about the missing Nocturnal Nosh." She shook her head. "I can't believe someone would steal such a dangerous potion."

Sofia looked up. "Do you live in a place called Brookshire?"

Oniquela blinked. "No… It's called Brookstone, actually. Why do you ask?"

She exchanged glances with Merlin. "We have some inconsistencies."

"I've noticed." He turned to Greylock. "Go get Gerard please."

"Gerard?" Oniquela asked, blinking. "What's going on? What's the deal with him?"

"That's what we need to find out," Merlin told her as Greylock hurried out of the room. "Gerard told us that _he_ was the one who met up with you after you'd left Esme at the tavern."

She frowned. "What?"

"And that you were both from Keyshore and now lived in Brookshire. Something about the two of you being old friends?" Sofia tilted her head curiously as she watched the other girl's reaction.

Oniquela shook her head. "No, I never even met him until I joined the Conjurors' Board. The friend I was talking about is named Lorenzo."

Greylock appeared at the door, panting. "Bad news… He's gone!"

Cedric, Sofia, and Merlin all jumped up and took off toward the door, followed by Oniquela, all determined to find Gerard the Generous and see just what he appeared to be running from.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: No Bad Deed Goes Unpunished

* * *

Ending note: Did you guess the corrupt member before the end of this chapter? If so, what gave him away? 😉 Meanwhile, the confrontation will be coming out soon!


	4. No Bad Deed Goes Unpunished

Power Struggle

Summary: As part of her latest Protector mission, Sofia recruits Cedric, Merlin, and Greylock to help her unearth a corrupt member on the renowned Conjurors' Board.

Disclaimer: I own only the Conjurors' Board and its members.

A/N: The final chapter! Oh, and this chapter title is a nod to my favorite song from _Wicked_ : "No **Good** Deed Goes Unpunished." Let me tell you, I LOVE singing that song… I just try to do it when no one else is home so they don't yell at me to shut up. Lol. Belting songs—gotta love 'em! Anyway! We'll see what the deal is with Gerard the Generous, and why HE of ALL the members is the corrupt member. Of course, none of the others seemed perfect by any means, but this guy has a specific reason that will make him stand out as just rotten. You'll see. 😉 Meanwhile, the next story will be out soon enough (likely in February in a few days). :D Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 4: No Bad Deed Goes Unpunished

* * *

"Where did he go?" Merlin asked Malango and the other board members as he arrived in the long corridor with Cedric, Sofia, and Greylock.

"We have no idea," the head chairman responded, trying to calm down his fellow board members. "He shoved Erzabet down before darting out of here."

The woman in question groaned in pain as Sir Ignacio and Colonel Vincenzo helped her to her feet again. She was shaky and barely able to hold her own weight, even with the cane.

"Oh, that's it." Sofia turned and summoned her Which-Way Bow, drawing the arrow back. "Which-Way bow, show us the way to Gerard the Generous!" She released it and watched as it soared down the hallway. "Follow that arrow!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Gerard panted as he scurried around a variety of different hallways, his shoes pounding against the stone floor as he ran. He gasped as an arrow darted past him, only to spin around and hover just before him. Startled, he stopped in his tracks. "What the-?"

"Hold it!"

The brunette turned and growled in frustration as he saw the young Protector hurrying up to him, stopping just before him. "What do _you_ want, you little pest?" he snarled, glaring down at her since he had a good foot on her as far as height.

"First of all, you can lose the attitude." She lifted her hand, summoning her arrow back into her Enchantlet. "Second of all, shoving someone like Lady Erzabet Léa, someone with such a kind demeanor, is unacceptable. And thirdly, you're going to pay for what you've done."

"You don't even know what you're talking about. You're not on this board, are you?" He frowned and groaned in annoyance as the other board members as well as the other three visitors showed up, all piling into the corridor behind Sofia. "What is this? Some sort of apprehension party?"

"Gerard, why would you do such terrible things?" Malango demanded, stepping up behind Sofia. "Stealing magic? Illegal spells? Potions? What else have you done?"

"And he's called 'Gerard the Generous?'" Greylock scoffed. "What's his generosity exactly?"

"He's always been known for giving to the less fortunate," Madame Zenile briefly explained. "But we were unaware of this awful secret."

Gerard smirked at their conversation. "You want the truth? Fine. I'm generous by nature—I love stealing from you rich, self-loving snobs and divvying out your wealth to others. I don't care if they're 'less fortunate' or not. It gives me immense satisfaction to know that you'll experience an imposition." His right hand slowly slid down to his robe pocket, but no one noticed as he continued, "I've been stealing things from you morons for well over five years now, distributing them to plenty of people. Aragath the Magic Trader, Captain Caegan, Organo of Tinslore…"

"Captain Caegan?" Sofia whispered to Cedric in surprise. "Do you think that's how he became so powerful?"

Cedric nodded, keeping his eye on the unhinged board member. "Most likely."

"And of course you idiots never noticed." Gerard grinned proudly. "I'm a smart guy. Since I work secretively, I've kept my record clean, unlike some of you other self-professed _professionals_. I'm surprised you didn't think Oniquela was your perpetrator. After all, _how_ many times has she spoken out against the Conjurors' Board? Four? Hmm…"

Oniquela growled at him. "At least I never stole anything or physically tried to hurt people."

"Oh, I haven't actually _tried_ to physically hurt anyone…yet." Without warning, he reached out and grabbed Sofia, swiftly pulling her to him and withdrawing a dagger from his robe pocket, holding it to the struggling princess's throat. Hearing the gasps and seeing the frightened looks on the faces of those before him, he scowled. "Make one move, and I'll end this girl's meddling right here and now."

"Princess Sofia!" Merlin gasped.

"Sofia!" Cedric echoed, hurriedly withdrawing his wand.

" _Princess_ , huh?" Gerard grinned, tracing the flat surface of the dagger along Sofia's neck, chuckling darkly as he could hear her breathing quicken in fear. "Now, that's interesting. Maybe you will work well as leverage, hmm?"

"Let her go, or I'll blast you to pieces," Cedric warned, glowering dangerously at the other man.

Gerard laughed. "Go ahead and try. You destroy me, and the precious princess will just disintegrate with me—or be cut to ribbons as a result. It really doesn't matter to me, to be honest."

Greylock inhaled slowly before reaching into his robe and hesitating.

"Gerard, think about what you're doing," Malango told the younger board member; although his voice was steady, he felt anything but, especially seeing how quickly the situation had grown so dangerous and unpredictable. "If you hurt her, you'll have an entire royal army after you."

The unhinged guy laughed loudly, his action shaking Sofia too. "Do you really think I _care_ about that?" He smirked. "You obviously don't know me very well, Malango." He flipped the blade of the dagger, creating a cut along the side of Sofia's neck, causing her to scream in alarm.

"Sofia!" Cedric yelled.

"Oh, dash it all." Greylock withdrew his wand and another surprising item: a Medusa Stone. He quickly capped it onto his wand and summoned a blast of magic, freezing the board member where he stood.

Cedric hurried forward and caught Sofia as she fell from the other man's grip. "Are you all right?" he asked, brushing her hair back and carefully tracing his fingers along the cut on her neck. Hearing her wince and draw in a sharp breath, he glanced at her apologetically. "It's only superficial, thankfully. I'll get you healed up."

Sofia nodded before diving into his arms, hugging him as she sobbed—more out of relief than anything.

"Get him out of here," Malango announced to Sir Ignacio and Colonel Vincenzo, who carted off the younger member's frozen form. He turned to Cedric and Sofia, sighing and addressing the latter with the gentlest of approaches, considering the situation: "My sincerest apologies, Princess Sofia. I was not aware he had a dagger on his person. You can rest assured that he will never see the light of day."

While Sofia said nothing, Cedric responded, "Good. Thank you, Malango."

He nodded. "As for you…" He turned to Greylock, narrowing his eyes as the brunette gulped and tried to hide his wand. Malango prevented this action as he stepped forward and gripped his wand, withdrawing the Medusa Stone. "Is this not the item you used in overtaking your kingdom? The one that got you arrested and removed as the royal sorcerer of Rudistan?"

"I-It is… And I can explain…" He swallowed nervously. "Um… The truth is, it's not a true Medusa Stone. After speaking with Grimtrix for a long time during a meeting, I discovered the properties used in making one. After I was given a second chance at life, thanks to Cedric and Princess Sofia, I…had a little…regression in my progress, I suppose."

Sofia sat up, Cedric still attending to her, and frowned curiously as she listened to his explanation.

"I'd be lying if I told you that I didn't originally have plans to use it against King Magnus again. Even if it wasn't a _real_ Medusa Stone, it could still offer the same effects. But…when I met my wife, and when she had our daughter, I knew I couldn't. It would be stupid to throw my life away over petty, pathetic revenge. So, instead, I've carried it with me as a reminder these last several years of what _could_ have happened and what I _could_ have lost…" He slunk back a bit, giving the board leader a hopeful glance. "…And what I hope I haven't lost now, as a result of actually using it…for a different purpose."

Malango sighed heavily before nodding. "While I don't approve of Medusa Stones or even copies of them, you did what you did to save another."

Greylock blinked, growing apprehensive.

"That took a great deal of courage, risking everything you hold dear just to help Princess Sofia. It's that kind of selflessness that makes a great sorcerer…and quite possibly, a great leader." He smiled. "In fact, I'd like to offer you Gerard's position on the Conjurors' Board, if you're interested."

The brown-haired sorcerer gasped. "M-Me? Malango, I appreciate it, but… I'm surprised you would allow such a thing after I was once found guilty of treason and magical misuse."

"People change, Greylock. It's obvious you have done a great deal of that yourself. And you've seen the dossiers. There are a number of people on the board who have a past, but they've managed to overcome their vices." He smiled and shrugged. "The choice is yours."

Greylock laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I… I'm extremely grateful for the opportunity, but… I think I have to decline." He smiled gently. "I still have a little girl at home who needs me, not to mention my wife and her…mother."

Cedric snickered, realizing that Greylock found it easier to just assign the role of 'mother' to Miss Nettle instead of explaining the complicated friendship.

"Very well. The offer still stands if you should change your mind. At least until we find another potential replacement." He glanced down at the stone in his hand. "I know we have to break this to free Gerard from his frozen state, but personally, I rather like him frozen for now." He smirked as he passed it over to Sir Clement. "I'll let you make the call, Sir Clement. Whenever you feel the time is right, you can unfreeze him."

The magistrate nodded. "As you wish."

* * *

Once the quartet was back in the AutoCoach, heading to their respective homes, Cedric used a healing potion to fully heal Sofia and let her rest while they traveled. She'd fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion and was currently lying against his chest as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"Poor thing," Merlin muttered. "I hate that she had to experience that today, Cedric."

"She has been through things like that before," Cedric told him quietly so as not to disturb his sleeping partner, "but…the whole dagger to the throat thing was different and, obviously, terrifying. For her…and for me. If I lost her…"

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen," Greylock told him confidently. "I can assure you, Cedric, that Sofia will now have another to look after her." He smiled gently as Cedric blinked at him. "I know she's your best friend. I know how close you two are. She means a great deal to you, and…I sort of look at the two of you as an extension of my family." His smile morphed into a smirk. "A very _dysfunctional_ family, but…" He shrugged as Cedric chuckled. "But you look out for family, so if you two ever need anything, you call on me. All right?"

Cedric nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Greylock. Really."

Merlin laughed. "Well, that's a pleasant wrap-up if I've ever seen one. And what adventure will the lot of you go on next?"

Greylock smiled. "Hopefully just normal, everyday life on the island. Now, as far as our daredevil duo over there, who knows?"

Sofia stirred a bit and sighed, continuing to sleep peacefully.

Cedric hummed thoughtfully as he looked down at the princess. "I think we're due for a break. We've earned it."

Merlin chuckled. "That you have."

The end


End file.
